


All眼|电台

by chasy2chasy



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasy2chasy/pseuds/chasy2chasy
Relationships: 允振 - Relationship, 熏鱼 - Relationship, 豆眼
Kudos: 8





	All眼|电台

宋旻浩回家的时候大概是夜里一点，金秦禹窝在客厅的沙发上，电视剧看得昏昏沉沉，眼睛都快要阖上了。就是在那个时候传来密码锁的声音，宋旻浩进门，换鞋时含糊地打了声招呼，随即钻进自己房间里去。  
金秦禹本来已经很困了，结果又被他的晚归弄得精神起来，于是关掉电视在沙发上静静坐了一会，想到宋旻浩恐怕马上要洗澡，那样卫生间一时半会是不能用的，于是决定起身先去把脸上的面膜冲干净。

走廊隐约弥漫着一种香水味，午夜该有的安静都恰如其分。金秦禹突然怀念闷热夏夜可以听到的蝉响，白色顶灯下，他看着自己毛茸茸的灰色拖鞋，心里被一种莫名的黯然充满，最后归咎于拖鞋的颜色太过惨淡，开始后悔当初网购时为什么没有买成白的或蓝的。  
他总是这样，大概是因为没有什么转移精力的爱好，所以容易被多余的敏感左右心情。对着镜子的时候金秦禹自己也发现面色难看，但明明没什么值得不开心的事。他前额的头发被水打湿，睫毛上也是，擦干净后用手指轻轻碰了碰侧脸，总觉得有点肿，不太漂亮，于是表情就更失落一些。

“哥在里面吗？还要多久？”正在他胡思乱想的时候宋旻浩站在门外出声问道，金秦禹吓了一跳，想他是什么猫科动物吗，走路都没声音的。  
“现在出来。”他闷闷答了一句，抓了架子上的面霜和精华就打开门，宋旻浩已经换好了睡衣，看到他之后露出一个无奈的笑容。  
“不是刚刚敷了面膜吗？哥又在卫生间开美容院呢。”  
金秦禹觉得他是在笑自己皮肤管理做得久了，但宋旻浩明明自己也很在意这些事，于是他故作别扭地没理会，随口说我去睡了以后便匆匆拐进房间关上了门。

浴室里的水声透过墙壁响起，公寓的隔音效果不是太好，金秦禹把拖鞋踢到床底，感觉心情又差了一些。他脱掉睡裤坐在被子上，掀开卫衣下摆捏了捏自己的肚子，好像是胖了点，脂肪软软的在指尖聚成很小一团，说到底还是纤细的一幅身体，只不过因为最近疏于运动的原因，腰腹和大腿堆积起一些软肉。李昇勋很爱下手去揉这些地方，边揉边说哥是不是又胖了。金秦禹佯装生气地瞪他，李昇勋不但不反省还要继续黏在他身上乱摸一通，于是佯装的生气就变成了真生气，从上周开始，金秦禹就躲他躲得厉害。

但他们总归还是有通告需要见面的，吃饭时金秦禹多拿了一块炸鸡李昇勋就又提起减肥的事，“哥前几天穿那身演出服裤子也绷得太紧了，饭们都看着呢。”  
金秦禹当场就沉下了脸，姜昇润很会看眼色的打着圆场说：“这哥真是的，翅根都让秦禹哥吃了就开始说胡话了。”  
李昇勋淡淡笑了一下，又放软了语气，像哄小孩子一样对着金秦禹：“没事，秦禹哥想吃就吃吧，下午我们一起去健身房。”  
金秦禹想李昇勋真是心机深重的狡辩鬼，跟你那还能去得了健身房吗。他吮了下指尖，用宋旻浩递过来的湿巾擦了擦手，“不去，我下午想和旻浩回家。”  
这下姜昇润的表情也变得有些僵硬，他们谁都知道这句话背后的含义。说到底在更私密的层面，四个人本就维持着岌岌可危的平衡，而金秦禹这样说，就是明摆着在这一刻拒绝了李昇勋和姜昇润的介入，好像他和宋旻浩才是名正言顺的关系，而剩下两个人只是偶尔调剂情趣的胡闹一样。  
那顿饭有点不欢而散的意思，结束后金秦禹跟着宋旻浩一起回去，他进了门也不说话，很刻意地从柜子里翻出一袋零食蹲在阳台逗那只懒洋洋的曼基康猫。

“哥真是不让人省心……”宋旻浩跟过来，拿过零食放在一旁，一边说一边去吻他的脖子，嘴唇落下的地方很快透出腼腆的红色。  
金秦禹一脸不情愿地推开他，“你早上不是说要去工作室吗？”  
“为了哥哥可以不去。”宋旻浩抱住他，很有暗示意味地将那具柔软的身体一下一下往自己的腰胯挤压。“都已经这样了，哥哥还要让我怎么办啊？”  
宋旻浩硬起来的阴茎隔着牛仔裤顶他的小腹，又去咬他干净的耳垂，“哥好久没带耳钉了，我有一对想送给你，带着和我做吧。”  
金秦禹本来想用嘴帮帮他就好了，可是两个人抱在一起之后情形就很快失去控制。午后窗帘紧闭的房间，暗弱而迟钝的光亮，珍珠色装饰着流穗的银针刺穿耳孔，金秦禹用宋旻浩喜欢的姿势摆着腰骑他，每一次动作都连带着耳坠晃动，那些钻面折射的碎光落在暖黄的墙面，像粼粼水波。  
时间一点一点过去，他们的性爱逐渐沉入黄昏的海洋，抽动和摩擦都不迅速，但格外彻底而深重。金秦禹保持着在上面的体位，舒服了以后手找不到着力点，又不敢去按宋旻浩肋骨根根分明的胸膛，只能撑着自己的脚踝不断起伏，快到高潮的时候发出煽情的呻吟声。

但宋旻浩实在是太难把握的一个人了，亲近的时候赖在自己身边不走，需要独处空间时又一言不发地离开。金秦禹想，就像现在，他听到吹风机停止运转的声音，宋旻浩洗完澡出来了，一定迫不及待回到自己的精神世界里去，不会与金秦禹道晚安，更不可能和他同床共枕。每当这个时候，金秦禹总是感觉那种难以克服的孤独开始重重打击好不容易搭筑好的自信心，弟弟们不关注他，他就开始想象他们不过是冷冰冰的同事关系，不仅是他的灵魂，就算他的身体和脸也不被他们爱着。

虽然羞于承认，但金秦禹对自己的脸和身体向来是引以为傲的。他不常在社交网络搜索自己的姓名，却熟识那几个常给他出图的站子。他也会从活动照片中看别人眼中的自己。照片上的舞台是各色光晕堆叠的背景，只有他是清晰的，像陈列在玻璃展柜中的一颗宝石，有种超越凡俗的美丽。眉眼、鼻尖、弧度完美的颌角，一切都耀眼，一切都熠熠生辉。他用手指触碰屏幕上自己那条镶钻颈饰，感觉到脖子上也有了点奇妙的痒意，好像沉甸甸的带子还没被取下来。要是能一直戴着就好了，他甚至有点幼稚的认为，至少那个时候他确凿地相信自己是漂亮的。

他还在胡思乱想的时候宋旻浩就在隔壁放起歌来了，是他没听过的英文歌，旋律柔缓，R&B的配器也没多复杂，但因为音响调的很大，带着整面墙壁都在嗡嗡共振。  
金秦禹想去敲他的房门说太吵了，又怕他正在做直播，于是坐在床上生了一会闷气，拿出手机给姜昇润发了一个没有什么含义的老爷爷表情。  
姜昇润那边回复地很快，说哥是不是又睡不着了。金秦禹想和他告状，说旻浩太吵，又觉得自己作为队内的最年长者反过头给忙内抱怨这些事实在太不像话，最后只能随便说了点关于明天行程的事情，单方面结束了聊天。

已经是深夜两点，金秦禹在模糊的音乐声里抵着冰凉的窗户看外面没有星星的夜空，赤足被软绵绵的地毯包裹，体感又冷又热，像一团静静燃烧的雪。  
他回头，正对上房间的穿衣镜，毫无目的地看了一会，才想起刚刚从卫生间拿出的护肤品，于是抱在怀里跪坐下来，对着镜子很认真地涂抹。

地板上有两盏浅黄色的香薰灯，暧昧的光源照出他不太分明的模样。金秦禹慢慢感到宋旻浩放的歌也没有那么烦人。他伸展了一下身体，注意到自己的膝盖那里有点发红，这块红色又把他带回昨天那个过分的晚上，原本他和姜昇润是只在楼下的卧室里做的，但昨天姜昇润突然提出自己卧室的床太小，非要到客厅当初他换下那张旧床上去，那张床还是自己当初不要之后被李昇勋硬搬过去的。金秦禹后知后觉，姜昇润是算准了李昇勋回来的时间才会在客厅这么乱来。

总之昨晚在他已经被最小的弟弟弄得十分酥麻了以后，李昇勋又加入进来，三个人甚至四个人的性爱他都体验过，虽然身体可以真正地享受到，但每一次还是会被折腾到手脚酸软。  
做到最后时，李昇勋用手扶着阴茎前端去摩擦他的乳尖，金秦禹感觉自己的乳孔都被他蹭得张开了，一种刺激性的疼痛让他忍不住缩起身体，但李昇勋很强硬地掐着他的脖子，不依不饶地想在他胸前射精。他前面被他弄脏之后，后面也被灌满一次才算结束。事后李昇勋抱着他去清洗，他意识涣散得不想再动一根指头，李昇勋就一点一点用花洒和毛巾给他擦净身体，在他耳边说抱歉，说他长了一点肉也很美，他喜欢还喜欢不过来呢，让金秦禹不要不理他。

金秦禹可算彻头彻尾栽在他这里了，李昇勋擅于给他轻车快马的佳境和电光火石的激情，无论是让人苦恼还是沉醉，他的目光始终是集中在自己身上的，不像宋旻浩，他这么一想，宋旻浩算是对他最忽冷忽热的弟弟了。

“哥，睡了吗？”  
这在这时，敲门声响起，宋旻浩在门外问道，顺便不太自觉地把门推开一条缝，又装作惊讶。  
“哥竟然没有锁门啊？”  
“怎么了？”金秦禹没好气地问，宋旻浩这时倒非常乖巧地钻进来，在他身边小心坐下，试探地用手臂挨着他。  
“……是昇勋哥，他问我是不是和哥吵架了。”小两岁的男孩陪着笑，谨慎观察着自己的表情。  
“他怎么又知道了？”金秦禹心烦地说，想这几个人还真会背着自己开小会啊，肯定是姜昇润来回传的话。  
“是嫌我太吵了吗？放歌的声音大了？”宋旻浩这样问。  
金秦禹被揭穿以后更不好意思，脸颊有点发红地诽谤李昇勋怎么那么多事，成心让自己不能睡觉。  
“是啊，昇勋哥太坏了，冰箱里的牛肉都被他拿走了，现在又来打扰哥。”  
这又是什么和什么啊，金秦禹特别无力来应对他这种蛇随棍上的行为，明明是自己来打扰他，却又怪到李昇勋身上，自己真应该从一开始就什么都不说的，他太容易在这种推拉里失败了。

“没事，是我自己睡不着，你回去吧，我也要睡了。”金秦禹冷冷淡淡地说。但宋旻浩遗憾地叹气，移到正面对着他的位置。  
“本来不想把这话说出来的。”，他露出一个无可奈何的笑，“可是哥好像真的不知道啊…..”  
“什么啊？你的事我怎么会知道。”金秦禹被他用手揽起来，有点没什么魄力地挣扎着。

“是想给你听才放的。”

“上节目的时候就想说了，但是总觉得放送时讲这个很没有真心。”宋旻浩用很诚恳的眼神盯着他，“这些歌是想给你听才会放的啊。”

真糟糕，他一下被突如其来的告白击中，心口都涌出让人酸胀的蜜意。  
“……那，那直接发到手机上不就好了……”  
“哥还真是一点也不浪漫啊。”宋旻浩亲了亲他有些窘迫的眼睛，“那样有什么意思，就是想做只有你一个人能听到的电台，让哥知道不管你在房间里做什么，我都在想你。”

只能这样了，金秦禹不得不承认自己更偏爱一种甜美的妥协。

Love will happen when it wants.  
I know it hurts sometimes , but don’t let it go.  
Cause I want you,  
I want you,   
I want you.

第二天清晨离开公寓的保姆车里，他坐在后排中间，李昇勋在他左边，有点累的样子，轻轻枕着他的肩膀补觉。姜昇润在前排不满地说：“秦禹哥昨天怎么就不回信息了，我还等到很晚呢。”

车窗外掠过一排梧桐，曾在夏日长出茂盛叶影的枝干将阳光轻微虚掩，宋旻浩和他对视，两个人一起露出心照不宣的笑容。一种瞬间，无穷的未来，他们都知道，只有他们可以，也只有他们会共享这个冬天所有奇异的闪光。


End file.
